


Marshmallow Dreams

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Food Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Bed sheets covered? Check. Lights set down to sensual setting? Check. Just opened a container of marshmallow creme? Check. Spoon, dull knife, silicone brush? Check. Strawberries, cherries and pieces of chocolate? Check.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Marshmallow Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Prompt #: 47  
> Author's notes: When I saw this prompt I had to write it. I had some struggles with it but hopefully it is to the prompter's (and everyone else's) liking. 
> 
> Thank you for the lovely mods too!

Bed sheets covered? Check. Lights set down to sensual setting? Check. Just opened a container of marshmallow creme? Check. Spoon, dull knife, silicone brush? Check. Strawberries, cherries and pieces of chocolate? Check.

Jongdae smiled as he looked at the bed and checked the clock. He still had ten minutes before Minseok would be coming home from work. He pulled off his boxers and got on the bed. The plastic felt awful to his skin after just a few minutes of laying down on it. With a sigh, Jongdae got up and padded into their bathroom, coming back with two big towels that he spread on the plastic, and laid on top of them. Much better, he nodded to himself and let himself relax against the towels. 

Jongdae pinched his nipples, closing his eyes as he imagined his lover’s hands on him instead of his own. Sliding a hand down his flat stomach, Jongdae cupped his length, kneading it gently. He wrapped fingers around his flaccid member and jerked off languidly. He wasn’t searching for pleasure – no, he just wanted to be hard and ready for his lover when he arrived home after a long day of work. 

The thing was that his lover, Minseok, loved marshmallows over anything. It had surprised Jongdae when they had met for the first time and the topic of sweets came up during dessert. Minseok had been thin and lean with a lot of muscle. He still was all that, and whilst he kept away from all other sweets he could stuff several marshmallows in his mouth at once. The man loved them, and somewhere along the year of them being together Jongdae figured out that the older man had a kink for it. 

Jongdae had once eaten marshmallows while blowing him. He had placed the sweets all over his body when Minseok had kissed and licked his way around while eating the treats. Now, Jongdae decided it was time to take it a step further. 

While visiting a big supermarket, he had noticed the marshmallow spread in the American treats section. Jongdae hesitated for just a moment before taking a jar of it and tossing it into the cart. He chose other treats to go along with it and rushed home from the store to prepare the event.

Which led Jongdae to where he is now, legs spread slightly, head propped up on pillows as he jerked himself to hardness. He could hear their electric lock beeping as it unlocked and Minseok shuffling in with a quiet, “I’m home!” 

Jongdae grinned, tugging himself hard a few times before relaxing on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to find him on their bed. “Welcome home!” he called, snatching a strawberry and biting down on it as he kept his eyes on their closed bedroom door. 

“Are you sick? Why are you in the bedroom? Are you fee-” Minseok’s questions halted as he peeked in the room. He blinked at the sight of his lover spread on the bed with all the food around him. Mouth agape, he stared and finally stepped into the room cautiously. 

“I’m sick,” Jongdae said, licking the strawberry sensually before slurping the juices of it. “Only known cure is spreading and eating the marshmallow cream over my body,” he said, eyes flicking to the jar beside him before looking back at Minseok. He had a hard time stifling his chuckles at the expression that spread over Minseok’s face in the situation. “Come on, cure me~” 

“Are...are you fucking with me?!” Minseok groaned, still stuck in place near the door. “You’re teasing me.” 

“What, no!” Jongdae said, sitting up on the bed. This was not going anything like he planned. Minseok was supposed to jump on him, not stand still, scared and embarrassed. “I wanted to surprise you with your favorite food. You know… We’ve played around before and I thought this would be a nice thing to try? I even covered the bed with plastic!” He said hurriedly and pointed around. 

Minseok blinked, glancing at the bed and nodded as he noticed the plastic. Jongdae must have thought about this a lot. “I.. really.” Minseok shook his head and sighed as he stepped towards the bed. “Sorry, I’m just overwhelmed.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss Jongdae. 

Jongdae sighed into the kiss, tugging Minseok closer. He twined fingers in his lover’s hair as he leaned back, pulling Minseok with him. The older braced himself on his forearms as the kiss deepened. 

Jongdae tasted like strawberries and chocolate. Minseok enjoyed it for a while before moving down to kiss along Jongdae’s jaw and throat in apology for his reaction. He had an awful day at work and while this was a pleasant surprise, his words had come out wrong. “I’m sorry about how I reacted,” he whispered into Jongdae’s ear before biting at the lobe and pulling on it gently. “I love your surprise.” His voice was dripping honey, soft lips touching the sensitive skin as he spoke. 

Minseok moved back to strip off his clothes, leaving only his underwear on before climbing back onto the bed. Touching the various items, he picked up the silicone brush, toying with the bristles. “These are all for me to use?” he asked curiously, eyes moving between the utensils and his lover’s eyes. 

Jongdae nodded with a smile. “Whichever you want to use you can, wherever you want to spread, you can. I’m your canvas.” 

A loud chuckle rippled through Minseok’s chest. “Cheesy, but I like it.” He grinned, teasing his lover with the brush. “Anywhere I want, huh? We should get started then,” he mused and took the lid off the jar. He placed it to the side before dipping a finger in to scoop the white fluff. Minseok brought the finger to his lips and licked the white paste off it slowly and deliberately. His eyes were locked on Jongdae’s as he slipped the tip of his finger into his mouth and sucked with a moan. “Ahh~ so delicious.” 

Jongdae gulped and wet his suddenly dry lips as he stared at Minseok’s wet lips around the finger before flicking his gaze back up to his eyes. “It’s going to taste better on me, I promise.” His words came out slightly strained and Jongdae huffed at how easy he was for his boyfriend. 

Minseok grinned all mischievous and wide as he dipped his finger into the paste and spread a dollop of it along Jongdae’s stomach. “Is that so? I must try it then,” he said before taking another dollop and spreading it down from the end of the line. 

Reaching for the knife, he played with it for a moment – entranced by the reflection of light in the dull blade. Scooping some of the marshmallow cream onto it, he brought the knife to Jongdae’s stomach, finishing the letters spelling the word ‘mine’ by dragging the cool blade over the soft skin carefully and calculatingly. 

The coolness of the metal made Jongdae’s breath hitch, his stomach jumping in reaction to get away from it. The involuntary action made Minseok laugh - soft teasing chuckles filling their bedroom. 

“It’s cold!” Jongdae pouted at his lover and tried to kick him in vain. 

Minseok just chortled and leaned over to kiss the pout. “Doesn’t the contrast feel good though… The cold metal on your heated skin...” he said, trailing the knife lower, over Jongdae’s thighs and dipping in close to his balls before touching the half-hard length with it. 

Jongdae wanted to protest. But it did feel good. Jongdae wasn’t sure if it was the coolness of the metal or the fact he let his lover play with a knife so close to the tender areas. “There’s still a lot to spread,” he said instead, nodding towards the jar and trying to ignore the spark of arousal that the knife awoke. 

“Time to taste it first,” Minseok said as he put the knife away and placed his hands on Jongdae’s hips. He leaned in, licking the white cream off Jongdae’s chest and moaned against the now wet skin. The sweet marshmallow fluff tasted heavenly on his lover’s skin. Minseok licked the written letters off completely and watched how goosebumps formed on the wet skin before moving back to take a strawberry.

Dipping the strawberry into the marshmallow fluff with a teasing smile, the older then looked directly at Jongdae as he licked around the tip of the berry, closing his lips around it before sliding the fruit deeper in his mouth. Biting into the sweet flesh the juices stained his lips dark red. 

Jongdae swallowed at the blatant display in front of his eyes. He wet his lips and slid a hand down to touch himself. This was pure torture to watch his lover, to hear his lover enjoying himself. 

Minseok swatted the hand away with a glare, praising Jongdae as he did what he was told. Satisfied, Minseok reached over to the fruits again and took a cherry, dipping it in the cream before placing it on Jongdae’s nipple. He did the same with another one before taking the brush. “I’ll paint you so pretty..” he said as he dipped the brush in the jar, bringing a hefty amount of the thick cream along as he started to run it over Jongdae’s inner thigh. 

Minseok dipped the brush in again, brushing the delicate strings along Jongdae’s knee, his shin, all the way down to his toes. He took more of the cream and glanced up with a mischievous smile as he brushed under Jongdae’s feet, making him jerk the leg up with pained laughter. 

“No! Not there, it tickles, Minnie!” Jongdae complained and weakly kicked against Minseok’s tight hold on his ankle. 

“You are my present. I will handle you as I please,” Minseok said, tone hard and dominating as he tugged Jongdae’s leg and pressed it down against the mattress. 

That display of dominance alone sent shivers of pleasure through Jongdae’s body, and he slacked against the towels. He bit back a whimper when Minseok continued to brush the thick cream over his foot and between his toes. It tickled so much, but the anticipation of his lover’s tongue following the tickling brush made it all worthwhile. 

“That’s better,” Minseok cooed, rewarding Jongdae with an intimate kiss. He pulled back with a soft, reassuring smile, hand trailing along Jongdae’s arms gently. “You look so damn good right now,” he said, taking in the white stripes decorating his lover’s body. 

Jongdae blushed at the attention but accepted it nonetheless. “Minnie… Touch me.” 

Minseok chuckled, leaning in to kiss Jongdae’s pouty lips again. “I’m touching you,” he whispered teasingly against the soft lips before closing the space between them again to peck the lips. Moving back, he looked at the masterpiece and shuffled toward the edge of the bed to take Jongdae’s foot in his hands. 

He licked the sweet cream off Jongdae’s foot, pressing his tongue hard and flat against the soft skin, dragging over it slowly. With a curl of his tongue, Minseok cleaned between Jongdae’s toes, making the other curl them. 

Deeming the foot clean enough, Minseok moved to lick over the stripe on Jongdae’s calf, lapping the cream off and occasionally flicking the sensitive spots he found near the joints. 

Jongdae was a writhing, vocal mess by the time Minseok reached his inner thigh. The sensations and wet heat made his muscles tremble with need. “Please.. I can see you’re enjoying it, but I want more.” 

Minseok laughed at his lover, grinning up at him. “Poor baby, you’re doing so well though. I’m enjoying my present to the fullest.” As he talked, he wrapped a hand around Jongdae’s length, stroking him slowly and gently, too slow to give much relief but the hint pleasure was there. He wet his lips and moved to lick from the base to the tip. The moan and shuddered breath encouraged him as he licked around the head and hummed at the taste. 

The salty precum mixing with the sweet marshmallow taste on his tongue was heavenly. Sucking the head briefly before moving away, Minseok tipped his finger into the jar. He spread the white substance on the tip and along the silken skin. 

Minseok sat up to look at his boyfriend. Jongdae’s skin was flushed, pretty red spreading over his chest up to his cheeks, flushed with arousal. His chest was heaving, glistening from the remnants of spit and cream. His cock was standing proud up against his navel, twitching in anticipation and arousal as the cream dripped down his shaft, melting from the heat. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Minseok whispered under his breath, taking in the view for a while longer. Bending down, he grasped the base and licked Jongdae’s sac. He suckled on it for a moment, toying with it before kissing the length. Alternating between kisses and licks, he lapped the marshmallow cream off, moaning at the combined taste. 

“You taste so good,” Minseok sighed, carefully cleaning all the cream off Jongdae’s tip before sliding his mouth over the length. A moan left his throat when Jongdae’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair, aiding him with the blowjob. 

Minseok pulled back when he felt Jongdae getting close. He kissed Jongdae’s hipbone and moved to collect the things beside them. He took them and moved the fruits and utensils away to the floor, along with the half-empty jar of marshmallow cream. He could feel Jongdae’s gaze on him as he cleaned, but he didn’t comment on it. Satisfied with the newly revealed space on the bed, Minseok took the lube and nudged his lover’s hip with it. 

Jongdae sat up briefly to pull Minseok into a heated kiss, wet and full of tongue, passion and need exchanged between their kisses. “I need you,” he breathed against Minseok’s lips, tugging the soft pink flesh with his teeth before sucking on it. 

Minseok’s answering moan was filled with unspoken promises as he kissed Jongdae feverishly before pushing him around and maneuvering him up onto his knees. 

When the younger had braced himself up, Minseok moved to touch the round muscle. He kneaded and spread the cheeks to see the rose glistening, already prepared for him. Minseok cursed, letting his fingertip tease the stretched ring. “You prepared yourself for me?” 

“Just a little while I waited,” Jongdae said, glancing back at his lover with heavy lidded eyes. 

Minseok pressed the tip of his thumb in as he leaned closer, hot breath teasing the entrance before he licked over it, making Jongdae jerk forward in surprise. Pulling the younger back with a strong arm around his waist, Minseok continued to lick, pressing the tip of his tongue in along his thumb. 

Taking the lube, he dribbled some on the puckered entrance and pushed in two digits. Minseok stretched his lover, moving back to press in the third finger, watching them with dark eyes. When Jongdae started to push back against his fingers, Minseok pulled them away to prepare himself. 

The older man hissed as he spread the cold gel over his erection, too impatient to warm it up. He had been hard for so long that he knew this would be over faster than he wanted. “Ready?” he asked as he pressed close, rutting his cock along Jongdae’s crack. 

“Yeah, go on,” Jongdae said, pushing back for some friction. 

With the permission Minseok pushed in, groaning low at the tightness and heat surrounding his cock. He rocked gently, waiting for Jongdae to relax around him before pulling back and starting a slow rhythm. 

Minseok held onto Jongdae’s hips as the rhythm slowly picked up. Pushing in hard and deep, he rolled his hips just so to reach Jongdae’s spot and make the other wail in pleasure. The younger tightened around him, the pulsing pressure bringing Minseok over the edge after just a few minutes. 

Minseok rocked into Jongdae, reaching around his hips to jerk him off. All it took was a few strokes, and the younger released onto Minseok’s hand and the towels under him. It would have been embarrassing if not for both of them being so close to the edge from the prolonged foreplay. Minseok chuckled at the thought as he pulled out and helped Jongdae up from the bed to pull the plastic and towels off to the floor.

“I love you.” He smiled with a kiss to seal the words. “I loved this,” he said, hands resting on Jongdae’s hips. 

“I love you.” Jongdae smiled and kissed him back softly. “I’m glad you did. I was worried, you know.” He chuckled and moved to lay down on their bed to watch Minseok move around the room. “You seemed so mad when you came home. I thought.. I wasn’t sure if this would be too much. It never was to tease though, I hope you know that.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry, really,” Minseok said as he came to the bed and pulled Jongdae into his arms. “I was just surprised. I had the worst day at work and was just looking for a quiet evening at home,” he admitted as his hand trailed over Jongdae’s arm, “But this was actually a lot better than some mindless drama on TV.” 

Jongdae’s laughter was loud when Minseok tickled him, before he swallowed the bubbling sound with a slow kiss. 

“There’s enough for another round some other day.” Jongdae grinned against his lover’s lips. “I enjoyed the knife more than I thought, so maybe we can…” 

“Maybe.” Minseok sniggered and kissed Jongdae again. No words would be enough to show his gratitude about fulfilling this weird fetish of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else having a marshmallow overload now? I don't even want to think about the sweet after writing this :D


End file.
